Un sentimiento inexplicable
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Desde que la conoció en Namekusei no pudo sacarse a esa fastidiosa mujer terrícola de su mente. Ahora Vegeta experimenta sentimientos que, por lo menos para él, son desconocidos y nuevos. ¿Descubrirá que son esos sentimientos? ¿Será Bulma sabrá darle la respuesta a todos sus enigmas?
1. Todo comenzó en Namekusei

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Chapter 1: Todo comenzó en Namekusei.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el patio de la Corporación Capsula junto a la cámara de gravedad. Paso apenas un año desde la batalla contra Freezer en Namekusei y Vegeta ahora entrenaba con el único objetivo de superar a Goku y destruir la tierra. Por más duro que fuese su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, el seguía entrenando solo e intentando apartarse de los contactos terrícolas. La oscuridad es y siempre seria su única compañera, mientras que la soledad siempre fue su única y verdadera aliada. Eso es algo que descubrió por sí mismo luego de la destrucción de su planeta natal. Después de lo que parecían años creyéndose el mejor de los guerreros en el universo apareció Goku, o como Vegeta lo llama Kakaroto, echando todo eso por la borda, aun así el príncipe saiyajin no se daría por vencido fácilmente. A pesar de que nuestro príncipe saiyajin quería destruir la tierra entera había algo o más bien alguien que se lo impedía y esa persona no era más que una terrícola fastidiosa y orgullosa: Bulma Brief.

Vegeta se dio cuenta un rato después de que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz aguda que lo llamaba, era obvio que se trataba de Bulma. Ella estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo detenidamente, como si quisiera adivinar los pensamientos del orgulloso príncipe. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad envuelta en silencio, Bulma por fin decidió hablar.

—Oye Vegeta. Sé que no te gusta mucho hablar pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunto Bulma casi sin respirar. Ahora Vegeta sabía por qué Bulma estaba allí junto a él, solo para encontrar respuestas a preguntas que aún no había echo.

— ¿Qué quieres mujer? –pregunto Vegeta que, sorprendentemente, no mostró ni fastidio ni brusquedad al responder con otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu extinto planeta? –pregunto Bulma nuevamente intentando ser más delicada.

—Vegita. Mi antiguo planeta se llamaba Vegita –respondió Vegeta sin muestra de emociones.

—Respóndeme otra cosa, ¿qué ocurrió con tu planeta? –pregunto Bulma casi en un susurro.

—Que preguntona eres mujer –dijo Vegeta con un suspiro de fastidio —. Mi planea fue destruido por el malvado dictador Freezer, aunque creo que tú ya lo conoces. Nosotros los saiyajin le servíamos con nuestras vidas y el insecto nos pagó matándonos a todos y destruyendo el planeta entero. Solo unos cuantos logramos salvarnos ya que estábamos en misiones ese día, yo era uno de los sobreviviente –dijo Vegeta apretando sus puños con toda la rabia contenida.

—Como lo siento Vegeta. No puedo imaginarme cuanto habrás sufrido –dijo Bulma muy apenada por lo escuchado anteriormente.

—Si como digas, mujer tonta –dijo Vegeta muy bajito. Pero no lo suficiente ya que Bulma lo escucho.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna tonta!, vuelve a llamarme así y veras –dijo Bulma con una de esas miradas que no dan lugar a replicas.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer si te llamo tonta de nuevo mujer? –pregunto Vegeta sonriendo con satisfacción. Tal vez nunca iba a admitirlo, pero le gustaba mucho la actitud de renegada que Bulma poseía.

—Te dejare un año entero sin comida, y créeme que no bromeo –dijo Bulma posando sus manos sobre sus caderas retadoramente.

—No te atreverías a dejarme morir de hambre ¿o sí? –pregunto Vegeta para nada contento con eso de no cocinarle.

— ¿Quieres probarme?, así te demostraré que no bromeo –que el recordase no era la primera vez que Bulma lo retaba a algo, pero ante la terrícola era seguro que perdería. Después de todo era demasiado lista y orgullosa.

—No, no quiero probarte –dijo Vegeta serrando sus ojos molesto de saber que nuevamente Bulma había ganado la _"batalla"_.

—Bien entonces discúlpate conmigo ahora –dijo Bulma entrecerrando sus ojos muy seria.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca me disculpo! –dijo Vegeta sacado de sus casillas —. Estas loca, si crees que voy a pedir perdón de rodillas como cualquier insecto humano.

—Está bien, si así lo quieres no habrá comida –dijo Bulma fingiendo retirarse del lugar.

—Está bien, maldita sea está bien… yo… lo siento –dijo el príncipe casi sin respirar y sonrojándose levemente.

—Te perdono príncipe saiyajin –dijo Bulma que, agarrando a Vegeta desprevenido, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El saiyajin se sonrojo más que un tomate recién maduro. No estaba seguro a que venía tanto coloramiento, pero lo que si sabía es que es un tanto incómodo en exteriores. No se dio cuenta de cuando Bulma se retiró a la entrada de la casa ya que estaba sumergido en muchos pensamientos. Por ejemplo, su primer recuerdo en estos momentos, era de cuando conoció a Bulma.

**Flashback.**

_Vegeta estaba parado frente a un árbol mirando sin dirección alguna. Totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si por fin Goku había derrotado a Freezer o si había muerto como el estúpido insecto que en realidad es según él. Lo que más le invadía en ese momento era la vergüenza de haber sido herido justo en su orgullo, un príncipe con su linaje siendo humillado por un débil de cara estúpida haciéndose llamar terrícola. Aun estando metido en su mundo, Vegeta podía oír las conversaciones de los demás presentes en el campo._

_— ¿cómo regresaremos a la tierra? –pregunto Bulma un poquito más joven que en la época actual. Cayendo de rodilla un tanto triste._

_—Usen la cabeza, ¿porque no le piden a ese dragón que traslade sus almas o como se llame? –pregunto Vegeta con el mismo malhumor que lo caracterizaba._

_— ¿Y tu nombre pequeño?, es Vegeta ¿verdad? –pregunto Bulma sonriéndole pícaramente._

_— ¿Me dijo pequeño? –se preguntó Vegeta así mismo totalmente sorprendido y ofendido._

_— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? si no tienes donde ir puedes venir a mi casa. Te serviré mucha comida, imagino que comes igual que Goku ¿o me equivoco? –pregunto dijo Bulma soltando una pequeña risilla —. Pero no permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva –dijo ella muy descaradamente. _

_—Qué mujer tan vulgar, y como grita –dijo Vegeta sonrojado. Como podía ser que era humana se atreviera a decir algo tan descaradamente "imposible"._

**Fin del flashback.**

Ante esto Vegeta reflexiono y pensó. ¿Acaso podría ser verdaderamente imposible que llegase a gustarle esa latosa mujer terrícola? Puede que se allá equivocado o puede que no. El tiempo sabría decírselo con seguridad. Por ahora seguiría ocupándose de sus entrenamientos y en vencer a Goku, porque si no, no tendría mucho que hacer allí.

—"No sé qué estará pasando en mi alocado mundo de cabeza. Algo que si se es que tiene mucho que ver con Bulma; y que todo este revoltijo comenzó en Namekusei" –pensó finalmente mirando detenidamente a Bulma que estaba hablando en la entrada de la Corporación.

**Continuara…**


	2. ¿Celoso? ¿Yo?

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Chapter 2: ¿Celoso? ¿Yo?

Eran las ocho y media de la noche en la gran ciudad. Bulma estaba en el baño de su cuarto arreglándose para la gran fiesta que había armado para celebrar la derrota de Freezer. Como dijimos antes, la batalla se llevó a cabo hace ya un año. Pero como los chicos habían estado tan ocupados con negocios y trabajos no tenían tiempo para fiestas; es por eso que tardó tanto tiempo en celebrarse esa derrota. Por fin tenían tiempo para festejar así que a la dueña de la Corporación Capsula se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de lo más grande. Mientras que Bulma se tomaba su tiempo, Vegeta estaba apresurado por entrar al baño de un vez. Ya bastante tenía con tener que aguantar a Goku como para no poder entrar al baño.

— ¡Anda mujer! ¿Para qué te arreglas tanto? –pregunto Vegeta irritado y golpeando la puerta —. _«_Eres hermosa tal y como eres» –pensó este sorprendiéndose a si mismo por ese tipo de pensamiento.

—Sabes perfectamente que la ahora de la fiesta se acerca ¿ya te vestiste Vegeta? –pregunto Bulma desde el baño.

—Sí. Ya lo hice –dijo Vegeta en un tono de fastidio. Ni que el fuese un niño como para que le pregunten a cada rato si hizo las cosas pedidas —. ¿Por qué tengo que convivir con el estúpido de Kakaroto? –pregunto de nuevo mucho más molesto que antes.

—En primera se llama Goku no Kakaroto, y en segundo no te olvides que ese estúpido o como lo llamas es mi mejor amigo. Así que mejor mide tus palabras –dijo Bulma en tono de reproche.

—Sí como sea. Baja cuando estés lista –dijo Vegeta retirándose del lugar. Ya no quería ir al baño.

Una hora después la fiesta había comenzado. Estaban Krilin, Goku y Milk; Gohan y Picoro; Yamcha, Chaoz, el Maestro Roshi, Ten Shin Han y Lunch. La celebración había comenzado hace una hora con música y todo, Bulma no había bajado aun cosa que tal vez a los demás no les sorprendería. La dueña de la corporación siempre se tardaba en vestirse y arreglarse. Mientras que los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta, Vegeta miraba a Goku con cara de muy pocos amigos. Tal y como siempre.

—Hola Vegeta. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Entrenando arduamente? –pregunto Goku con la tierna alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba.

—Que te importa insecto, no me molestes –dijo Vegeta gruñendo por fuera y por dentro.

—Jajajaja ya veo que estas bien –dijo Goku sonriendo y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

En ese entonces fue cuando vieron bajar a Bulma por las escaleras. Muy discretamente Vegeta se quedó embobado al verla bajar tan bella y orgullosa de si misma. Estaba realmente hermosa, su cabello estaba más largo de lo que normalmente esa, sumergido en una cascada de bucles celestes. Sus labios rojizos y los ojos pintados; llevaba un vestido de color carmín que se ajustaba a su moldeado cuerpo. Cualquiera que la viera no podría quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Hola chicos, perdónenme por la tardanza –saludo Bulma mirando amorosamente a alguien en específico —. Hola Yamcha, te estaba esperando mi amor.

—Ho… hola…Bu…Bulma –dijo Yamcha entrecortado, también embelesado con la hermosura de Bulma

—Bulma está más hermosa que nunca –dijo Krilin sonriéndole nerviosamente.

—Sí, Krilin tiene razón. Mejor déjame verte de cerca –dijo el Maestro Roshi mirando los senos de Bulma. Y como cualquiera se esperaría esta le dio una fuerte cachetada.

— ¡Usted no cambia más, es un depravado! –dijo Bulma enojada.

Unos minutos después el baile comenzó. Yamcha se acercó a Bulma y tomándola de la cintura le dijo: —Bulma, ¿bailarías conmigo? –pregunto más que sonrojado.

Vegeta al oír esto le miro con rabia. Cualquiera que lo hubiera vistos se sorprendería por eso, ya que el príncipe nunca había mostrado interés en Bulma cuando estaba en público. Vegeta pensaba que ella debería de bailar con él y no con el insecto de Yamcha. A pesar de que Yamcha era el novio de Bulma. Vegeta jamás entendió como es que las parejas humanas se eligen una a otras.

—Claro que si Yamcha –dijo Bulma comenzando el baile.

Dicho esto bailaron y bailaron toda la noche. Milk bailo con Goku a pesar de que este no bailaba muy bien. Ten Shin Han bailo con Lunch ya que ambos eran muy cercanos, Krilin bailo con su hermosa novia Maron. En cambio Vegeta estaba más solo que un perro abandonado.  
Un sentimiento nació de él cuando Yamcha empezó a bailar con Bulma. Aunque nadie lo crea, vegeta sabia reconocer las intenciones de cada ser en el universo y podría ver que la intenciones de Yamcha, o el insecto como Vegeta lo llama, no eran para nada buenas. Era fácil darse cuenta de que una vez más Yamcha estaba gateando y no es ningún bebe como para hacelo. No podía soportar ver que ese insecto besara descaradamente a Bulma y encima usarla como no de sus juguetitos al que puede remplazar. Eso sí que no lo permitiría.

— ¡Maldito insecto, como te atreves a besar a mi Bulma! Si en verdad aprecias tu vida será mejor que te largues y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí –dijo Vegeta tirándolo del cuello. Ante esto Yamcha salió corriendo de la corporación. Bulma se quedó pasmada por lo que Vegeta acababa de decir.

En realidad todos lo observaban sorprendidos, especialmente Goku. ¿Qué se traía Vegeta entre sus manos fingiendo estar celoso? O tal vez no fingía, aunque viniendo de él todo era posible.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe sayajin salio al patio de la corporación, Goku siguió, se acercó a él y le dijo:

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Goku sin salir de su asombro.

—Habla de una vez –dijo Vegeta algo avergonzado.

—Acaso tu… ¿estas celoso? –pregunto Goku con su carita de inocencia.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? Claro que no –dijo Vegeta sonrojándose discretamente.

—Está bien aunque no sé si creerte. Adiós Vegeta –se despidió Goku volviendo adentro.

Paso un largo rato sentado en una de las grandes rocas del jardín. Reflexionando sobre su acción de hoy. Ya ni siquiera él se conocía realmente, nunca había sido entregado de la manera que lo fue en la fiesta. Ahora si sería el hazmerreír de todos y eso era lo último que quería.

_—« ¿Cómo puede ser que yo este celoso de ese insecto?_» –pensando esto decidió que ya debía irse a dormir. Mañana tendría otra agotadora sesión de duro entrenamiento.

**Continuara…**


	3. Tu tristeza es él, tu consuelo soy yo

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 3: **si** **tu tristeza es el, to seré tu consuelo.**

Eran las 10:00 am en capsule corps y Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad,  
toda la noche reflexiono su acción del día anterior, jamás creyó que reaccionaria de esa forma y mucho menos por una mujer…pero para el no es cualquier mujer… ella era su mujer y ningún insecto tenía derecho a tocarla…

-vegeta... ¿puedo hablar contigo?_dijo Bulma.

-¿Qué quieres?_dijo Vegeta frívolo.

-no me gusto la forma en que trataste a Yamcha ayer, el es mi novio y tiene derecho a besarme_dijo Bulma un poco molesta_ y además ¿que te hace pensar que tu eres mi dueño? nosotros solo somos conocidos o amigos nada mas…escuchaste_dicho esto Bulma se fue.

Vegeta sintió mucha ira hacia el insecto de Yamcha…ya que el solo quería quitarle el amor de su Bulma y él lo sabía. Entonces pensando esto empezó a caminar…

**_Patio trasero._**

-Yamcha no sabes como siento lo que paso ayer_dijo Bulma.

-no te preocupes esta bien…en cuanto pueda besarte sin ser asesinado_dijo Yamcha besando los labios de Bulma…_aunque sabes yo no creo que debas dejarlo vivir contigo.

-¿Por qué no?_pregunto Bulma.

-pues…si no lo recuerdas el intenta conquistar el planeta y matarnos a todos_dijo Yamcha.

-pues…yo creo que tiene su lado tierno…a pesar de querer matarnos a todos_dijo Bulma muy tranquila_oye ¿me esperas que voy a la cocina por jugo?

-claro ve…linda_dijo Yamcha.

En ese momento que Bulma se fue Yamcha llamo a una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes…

-por fin se fue amorcito_dijo besandolo_odio que estés con ella.

-no te enojes mi amor…sabes que tu eres mi única chica_dijo Yamcha besandola, cuando, de repente Bulma apareció.

-Yam, ya traje el jugo y…¡CRASHHH!_ Bulma soltó la jarra rompiéndola al ver a Yamcha besando a esa mujer…_YAMCHA COMO PUDISTE, ¡VEGETA TENIA RAZÓN NO ERES MAS QUE UN INSECTO MUJERIEGO, VETE DE MI CASA TE ODIOOOO!_ Entonces Bulma entro corriendo a su casa.

-ven vámonos Yam no la necesitas_ dijo la chica.

-hemmm...…. si… esperame_dijo Yamcha metiéndose a la casa.

Vegeta escucho todo mientras caminaba y estaba ardiendo en rabia, ese insecto se atrevió a lastimar a su Bulma, y en ese entonces juro que se vengaría de Yamcha, y entro en la casa para poder escuchar la conversación…

Dentro de la casa…

-Bulma, espera linda_dijo Yamcha_ no es lo que crees.

-no es lo que creo, ¡no es lo que creoo! SE ACABO YAMCHAAAA, LO LOGRASTE, TU SOLO TE ENCARGASTE DE MATAR NUESTRO AMOR, YO CREÍ QUE EN VERDAD ME AMABAS PERO…TUS PALABRAS NO ERAN MAS QUE MENTIRAS ¡VETEEE YAAAAAA!_dijo Bulma sollozando y gritando.

-esta bien…adiós Bulma Brief_dijo Yamcha triste pero decidido a no volver a verla.

Vegeta había escuchado todo y su ira aumentaba cada vez más al ver a Bulma llorando por ese insecto que no valía la pena… entonces decidió hablar con ella.

-¿que te pasa mujer?_pregunto finjiendo no haber escuchado nada_sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si quieres…

-Es…es Ya…Yamcha, el… el… snif…snif BUAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA_lloro Bulma.

Vegeta no supo que hacer, entonces la abrazo pensando que era la mejor forma de reconfortarla en ese difícil momento…

-no llores…mujer_dijo Vegeta_ese imbécil no te merece, eres demasiado valiosa como para ese inútil, mírate eres hermosa, inteligente, temperamental y ágil, créeme yo no soy alguien que elogia, soy alguien que mata_dijo Vegeta_no llores más bella mujer.

Bulma no lo pudo creer, pero las palabras de Vegeta surtieron efecto, el logro reconfortar su alma, el que era un ser muy frio, logro reconfortarla con palabras muy comunes pero con un valor especial…entonces dejo de llorar y le sonrió a Vegeta…

-gracias…Vegeta_dijo ella abrazándolo, entonces este sabiendo que la había reconfortado se fue a entrenar.

Cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta reflexiono otra ves y pensó para sus dentro…

_-"mujer tal vez tu tristeza es el, pero en los momentos difíciles yo seré tu consuelo"_

_Continuara…_


	4. Cuando el amor nace nuevamente

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 4: **_cuando el amor florece nuevamente._**

Eran las 12:00 am en capsule corps y bulma estaba cocinando, habían pasado 2 meses desde la ruptura con yamcha y ella quería hacer algo para agradecerle a vegeta de que la allá animado durante esos duros días.

-bien creo que ya termino_dijo bulma con una sonrrisa_espero que mi comida le guste...

_Cámara de gravedad._

Estaba vegeta como todos los días entrenando y reflexionando, el no podía creerlo…se había vuelto muy blando desde que llego a la tierra y conoció a bulma…aunque la verdad ese sentimiento que crecía cada ves mas, ya no era tan desagradable, pero si era desagradable el hecho de que se había vuelto débil y blando…y todo gracias a bulma…

Su principal objetivo era vencer a goku, pero desde que esa mujer apareció no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-¿vegeta?

Cuando bulma le hablo, el reacciono…

-¿Qué pasa mujer? No vez que estoy entrenando_dijo vegeta.

-es que…yo…quería agradecerte que me hallas animado durante estos dos meses y…te hice un banquete para ti solito_dijo bulma con una sonrisa.

Vegeta la miro sonreír, le gustaba esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica de ella… Entonces salió de la cámara de gravedad, y se dirigió a la cocina.

_Cocina._

Se sorprendió al ver todos esos manjares que bulma le había preparado, sin duda alguna ella cocinaba muy bien…

-guaw…gracias mujer_dijo vegeta sentándose a comer.

-de nada…bueno me voy_ dijo ella.

-no, espera…siéntate a comer conmigo_dijo vegeta_ quiero hablar contigo.

-esta bien si tu quieres_bulma se sentó.

Entonces comenzó su plática que duro mucho más de lo que ellos esperaban… entonces bulma término de relatar…

-…y fue así que yamcha y yo nos conocimos_finalizo bulma un poco triste.

-valla… que historia…sabes eres muy valiente mujer, jamás había conocido a ninguna persona capaz de pararse frente a mi sin salir corriendo despues_dijo vegeta.

-sabes…eso es porque no te tengo miedo_dijo bulma con una sonrisa.

-¿a que te refieres con que no me temes?_pregunto vegeta

-eso es fácil…sabes yo no creo que seas tan malo como tu dices, yo creo que eres más blando por dentro de lo que aparentas ser por fuera_respondio bulma.

-valla eres el primer ser en este universo que cree que soy blando, y para tu información yo no soy blando_dijo vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

-si no lo fueras, ya hubieras acabado con el planeta y conmigo_dijo bulma.

-yo no destruí este planeta porque primero debo vencer a kakaroto_dijo vegeta Retirándose_... y a ti no te asesine porque…eres una persona especial para mi mujer_dicho esto se fue.

Bulma quedo perpleja no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de vegeta…y…un cálido sentimiento se apodero de ella, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no dejaba de mirar a vegeta…

-ayyy vegeta_suspiro bulma muy feliz_ creo que así se siente cuando el amor florece nuevamente.

_Continuara…_


	5. Mas allá del odio está escondido el amor

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 5: **_mas alla de tu maldad, esta escondido el amor._**

Eran las 8:00 pm en capsule corps, bulma estaba dormida, y vegeta…

Vegeta reflexionaba, era verdad que se habia buelto blando por dentro, y no solo el lo sabia, si no, que bulma lo supo desde mucho antes de que el se diera cuenta.  
No podia creer, el que era el principe de todos los sayajins, el mas malvado y fuerte del universo se habia buelto blando por dentro, ya ni siquiera tenia el valor de destruir la tierra… sentia que estava traicionando a su raza sayajin, ya que no podia ser que el, no pudiera dejar de pensar en una terricola…

Pero el destino se dio asi, empeso a querer a esa terricola y sin darse cuenta ella se metio en su corazon, para el ella era el ser mas hermoso que alguna ves alla visto, pero no podia seguir asi…tenia que dejar de verla, y el sabia cual era la mejor forma…

Marcharse a otro planeta…

-creo que es la mejor froma_dijo vegeta en un tono un poco triste_ ¿pero como se lo dire?_entonces vegeta recordo que bulma le habia dicho que para eso existia un papel llamado carta_eso are…le escribire una carta.

Tres oras despues…

-bien ya termine de empacar_dijo vegeta cogiendo sus cosas_adios…mi amada bulma, eres demaciado valiosa y se que estaras mejor sin mi_dicho esto se fue...

_Cuarto de bulma._

A bulma le parecio haber escuchado la voz de vegeta, asi que se desperto y vio junto a su almoada una carta…y no era cualquier carta…era de vegeta.

-¿una carta de vegeta?_bulma la abrio y la leyo…

_Para bulma._

_Querida mujer, no se si lees esta carta pero si lo haces, quiero decirte que me largo a otro planeta, lo siento…pero no puedo seguir aquí…y no te preocupes, no destruire la tierra…sabes mujer tal vez jamas te lo diga en persona pero tu eres como un angel que llego a mi vida, jamas habia conocido a nadie que pudiera tener tanta influencia en mi y mucho menos que pudiera entrar en mi corazon…pero asi fue, amo tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos azules queriendo opacar el cielo y el mar juntos…y cuando estas triste esos ojos no pueden brillar…y eso me enoja._

_Quiero decirte que aunque me valla tu siempre viviras en mi recuerdo…jamas podre sacarte de mi alma… y sabes una cosa, creo que jamas sabre que es este sentimiento que se apodera de mi cuando te veo reir, cuando te veo llorar, cuando te veo enojada, cuando de te veo feliz… sinseramente no lo se._

_Se que estaras mejor sin mi mujer, creeme, no puedo dejarme ser devil por mis sentimientos…soy un sayajin y tengo que comportarme como tal._

_Adios mujer…jamas te olvidare._

_Atm: vegeta, principe de los sayajin._

Al leer esto, bulma empeso a temblar, y lagrimas puras salian de sus ojos, tal vez no lo habia dicho antes pero ella amaba a vegeta y no queria que este la dejara…la sola idea de abandonarla le destrozaba el corazon…

Bulma estrujo la carta y se puso a llorar más fuerte…

-MALDICION_decia bulma llorando_MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE LLEGASTE A MI VIDA, VEGETA, ICISTE QUE VOLVIERA A AMAR CUANDO CREI QUE YA NO PODIA AMAR A NADIE Y AHORA TE VAS_dijo bulma_ PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI.

Bulma iba a salir de su casa dispuesta a encontrar a vegeta, y un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente…

-_"hay vegeta…yo siempre supe que mas alla de tu maldad, esta escondido el amor"._

Entonces se fue, lista para ir tras su amado…

Continuara…

**Nota:** el proximo capitulo es el final.


	6. Por fin lo reconozco

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 6: **a_**l fi**n lo reconozco este sentimiento se llama…_**

Bulma salio corriendo, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a vegeta, pero el no daba señales de vida, le pregunto a todos sus vecino si lo habian visto…pero no…nadie lo habia visto…

Entonces se dirigio a la motaña paoz…

_En paoz…_

Goku estaba entrenando, pero paro cuando bio a bulma…

-hola bulma_saludo goku que venia caminando muy alegre…pero esa faccion cambio a una de preocupacion cuando vio a bulma llorar_bulma… ¿que ocurre?_pregunto goku.

-es vegeta…el…el…se fue_bulma empezo a llorar mas fuerte aun.

-como que se fue.

-SE FUE GOKU ¡SE FUEE!

-como lo siento bulma…pero… ¿por que lloras tanto?_pregunto goku.

-que no te das cuenta…AMO A VEGETA, LO AMO_dijo bulma de un grito. Al escuchar eso goku se quedo en estado de shok…jamas creyo que bulma se enamoraria de vegeta.

-y no sabes donde esta…_dijo goku un poco fruncido.

-no…no se.

-yo conozco un lugar es probable que este alli_dijo goku.

-¿Qué lugar?

-…la torre del maestro karin_dijo goku_tal vez se fue apedir unas semillas del ermitaño antes de marcharse…

-TIENES RAZOON… ¿por que no lo pense antes?

-vamos… yo te llevo_dijo goku tomando a bulma y volando…

_Torre karin._

-…garacias por las semillas_dijo vegeta_ya me voy… y digale a kakaroto que cuando me aya buelto mas fuerte vendre y lo are trizas.

-claro… yo se lo dire_dijo el maestro karin.

-adios…

En eso aparecio goku con bulma que no paraba de llorar…

-bu…bu… ¿bulma?_tartamudeo vegeta inmovil.

Bulma se acerco a el, aun lloraba, y miraba a vegeta a los ojos...  
vegeta jamas habia sentido tanto dolor, odiaba ver a bulma llorar y mas si era su culpa…entonces bulma hablo…

-po…podemos ha…hablar afuera_dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse afuera…

_Afuera._

-oye mujer…yo.

-no digas nada_dijo bulma_no hace falta que digas nada, ya se por que quisiste irte…es porque quieres escapar de tus sentimientos_dijo bulma fruncida_pero eso…es imposible y tu lo sabes.

-…_vegeta no dijo nada, ya que el sabia que bulma tenia razon.

-sabes…tu tambien cambiaste mi vida vegeta…me iciste sentir de nuevo la llama del corazon cuando yo crei que ya estaba extinta_dijo bulma tocando el pecho de vegeta_quedate conmigo vegeta…

Vegeta no supo que decir, el queria estar con ella pero no sin saber que era lo que sentia…

-mujer…dimelo… ¿que es esto que siento?_pregnto vegeta.

-eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo…_dicho esto bulma se lleno de valor y beso a vegeta en los labios, lo cual fue correspondido.

Ese beso estaba lleno de pasion, cariño y mucho amor…

-me quedare contigo mujer_dijo vegeta medio sonriendo_quiero quedarme contigo.

Dicho esta la beso nuevamente.

Al fin vegeta lo reconocio…ese sentimiento que para el era inexplicable…comun pero con un gran valor sentimental…

Ese sentimiento que se llama… AMOR.

Fin.


End file.
